


Untitled

by blueswan



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only Derek who can name him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2009.

Derek stares out into the night, doesn't look at John. He doesn't need to look, he's seen that clenched jaw before. It was once his brother's, and that name rarely is spoken.

He knows Sarah won't say it, the pain of loving Kyle so fiercely and briefly rides her eyes. "Your father" or "Reese" if she must and she looks fragile as she says those words. Derek wonders if she ever got the chance to say his name with laughter in her voice. He hopes so.

Cameron doesn't understand the importance of the name. She only knows Sarah has forbidden her to use it. It has no relevance to her mission. She doesn't know she is wrong on this matter; neither future nor present John able to tell her. Derek doesn't see a reason to correct her.

John has had enough Derek figures. He didn't save Riley when he could have. His mother has packed, they are fleeing again. He allowed Derek to make a choice that he should have handled.

A muscle jumps in John's jaw and Derek sighs. "You know, you're a lot like him." John turns his head to face him, his eyes bleak, his face set and grim. An eyebrow lifts slightly in question.

"Kyle." Derek offers the name like a gift.


End file.
